Drôles de comparaison!
by malice39
Summary: un petit moment entre Jack et Sam... participation au challenge 18 du forum fanfiction


Mots à insérer :

Carambar

Tomber de Charybde en Scylla (=Échapper à un danger pour tomber sur un autre bien plus grand)

Rigoler des genoux

Schtroumpf

Lapins crétins

_**Drôles de comparaison !**_

Jack sortit de la maison de leurs hôtes sur PZ4 machin chose, en s'étirant de bon matin. Ils vivaient parmi ce peuple accueillant depuis une semaine, pour soutenir les négociations que menaient Jacob et Daniel sur un nouveau minerai.

Il leva un instant les yeux et se retrouva tout de suite captivé par la succession d'arcs en ciel qui striaient le ciel.

La vision était même saisissante, tant les couleurs contrastaient entre elles et se multipliaient.

Quand il était enfant, il avait toujours adoré admirer ce phénomène, cette rencontre entre la pluie et le soleil. Et, cet instant-ci battit haut la main tous ses plus beaux souvenirs accumulés sur Terre.

Cependant Jack ne s'appesantit pas sur la vue, la maison étant vide, il chercha plutôt une certaine présence dans les environs. Il avait entendu Sam se lever puis sortir il y a 15 min à peine, alors que tous les autres étaient déjà partis. Et il savait que la jeune femme ne s'en irait pas au village sans le prévenir.

Son regard fut alors rapidement attiré par une tête blonde, localisée un peu plus en avant à sa droite.

Son cœur s'emballa même quand il vit son second assise sur une souche, totalement absorbée et émerveillée par sa contemplation.

Cela lui fit presque mal de la trouver plus belle encore. Il était rare de la voir laisser tomber le masque qu'elle arborait habituellement, pour révéler une certaine pureté et fragilité.

Ainsi, elle apparaissait d'une authenticité manifeste, qui rendait, pour la part du Général, leur situation plus insupportable encore.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas blâmer toutes leurs tentatives de prise de distance… Après tout, en choisissant d'obéir aux codes de l'armée, ils avaient accepté de cacher ou de préserver une grande part d'eux-mêmes…

Jack laissa ses sombres pensées, et ne put s'empêcher d'aller se joindre à elle.

Il s'assit doucement, suffisamment près, et reporta son attention sur la beauté du ciel, n'osant pas trop la fixer, ni la « déranger » en lui signalant ouvertement sa présence.

Son cœur battait toujours aussi fort, ce qui le fit sourire.

Rares étaient les femmes qui lui faisaient un tel effet, et face à son second, il avait parfois l'impression de revenir aux joies de son adolescence… manquerait plus qu'il retrouve ses boutons et ses carambars…

Un mouvement à ses cotés attira son regard, alors qu'il souriait allégrement de ses souvenirs.

_Alors Carter, on rêvasse ? _Se permit-il, sans se départir de son expression.

Sam lui jeta un bref regard avant de le reporter sur le ciel. Un même sourire s'imprima sur ses lèvres.

_J'admire juste l'exceptionnelle beauté de ce ciel mon Général. N'est-ce pas plus beau que tous les arcs-en-ciel de la Terre ?_

Jack reporta un instant ses yeux sur le ciel, acquiesçant intérieurement, puis revint rapidement sur la jeune femme. Il avait mieux à voir que ces multiples couleurs.

_C'est magnifique…_ approuva-t-il.

Sam sentit son cœur s'emballer davantage, face à la tonalité plus particulière qu'il avait utilisée et l'intensité du regard qu'il posait sur elle. Elle s'empêchait de le regarder, mais ne résista pas plus de quelques secondes, avant de dévier à nouveau.

S'il continuait, elle ne survivrait jamais à cela.

Sa respiration s'accéléra à son tour, alors qu'elle arquait discrètement un sourcil à la Teal'c. Il y avait des sujets qu'ils n'abordaient tacitement jamais ensemble, encore moins seuls tous les deux. Alors à quoi jouait-il ? Lui qui restait d'habitude plus distant…

Sam reprit alors la conversation, afin de rompre le silence qui devenait plus lourd, et de masquer sa gêne, comme si de rien n'était…

_Savez-vous qu'un arc-en-ciel contient une infinité de couleurs, et non 7 comme l'a choisi Newton ?_ commença-t-elle. _En fait, il n'y a pas de frontières entre les couleurs, mais une multitude de dégradés qui ne sont pas visibles par l'œil humain. Ce sont les radiations du spectre lumineux qui…_

_Rhaaa…Carter…. Stop… _l'interrompit-il. _ou alors je vais vraiment me transformer en __lapin crétin._

Sam sourit à l'image qui s'afficha dans son esprit.

_Daniel dirait que vous ne voulez pas faire l'effort de comprendre pour ne pas __tomber de__charybde en Scylla__._

_Pour ne pas quoi ??? mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce charabia ! _s'indigna faussement Jack. …_Carter ou comment casser une ambiance… j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être avec notre __schtroumpf __à lunettes, maintenant !!_

_Schtroumpf à lunettes ?? _Sam éclata de rire à cette autre image dans sa tête.

Jack sourit, fier de lui. S'il aimait une chose par-dessus tout, c'était bien la faire rire.

_Vous êtes maintenant à votre période « Schtroumpfs » ? Où est passée votre adoration pour les Simpson ?_

_Hey, c'est aussi hautement culturel et symbolique que ma série préférée ! Et puis, le petit Atak adore ce genre d'histoires avant de dormir !_

Sam sourit à nouveau, en secouant légèrement la tête…. _Admettons._

_Si Daniel est le schtroumpf à lunettes, nous, nous sommes quoi ?_

_Teal'c est le schtroumpf costaud… _(l'air dépité) _je ne peux pas lutter contre ça… Vous, vous êtes la schtroumpfette. J'ai bien pensé au schtroumf bricoleur, mais vous êtes une fille et donc plus sexy en schtroumpfette !_

_Plus sexy ? _Le sourire de Sam s'élargit…

_Vala serait Sassette_. Continua Jack, _et Mitchell, le schtroumpf joueur…_

_Et vous ?_ continua Sam, voyant qu'il ne s'était pas nommé.

_Etant le Général de la base, le rôle du Grand schtroumpf me revient… bien que j'aurai franchement préféré le schtroumpf costaud…_

Sam continua à sourire…

_Effectivement, la barbe ne vous irait pas… Pour ma part, je vous aurai vu en un mélange de schtroumpfs gourmand, grognon, paresseux, frimeur…_

_HEY !_ la coupa-t-il.

Le rire de la jeune femme s'éleva à nouveau. Puis tous deux reprirent la contemplation du ciel pendant quelques minutes, laissant cette fois-ci un silence complice s'installer entre eux.

_Avez-vous sciemment oublié mon père ? _Reprit Sam, curieuse de sa réponse, ne trouvant pas elle-même la meilleure comparaison possible.

_Vu l'âge de Selmak, il pourrait être le vieux vieux schtroumpf, ou dans un registre différent le cosmoschtroumpf… mais ne lui dites pas, car il en __rigolerait des genoux__ !_

Sam leva les yeux en l'air… revoyant son père et Jack rire comme deux larrons en foire, les trois dernières soirées ! Ces deux-là, à force d'ennui à la nuit tombée, avaient fini par se lancer le défi de qui aurait la meilleure blague…

Et elle n'était pas la seule à n'en plus pouvoir, ou à se demander lequel des deux était le plus puéril…

Jack sentit l'agacement soudain de sa voisine, et se permit de passer doucement un bras sur ses épaules et de la rapprocher de lui.

Il avait vu l'heure aussi. Ils étaient attendus au village et il ne voulait pas terminer ce petit intermède sur une note « négative ».

_Nous rentrons demain Carter. Soyez patiente, et puis ce soir, je vais enfin mettre la pâtée à votre père. J'ai réservé mes meilleures blagues !_

Sam fut incapable de répondre à ça, trop troublée par son geste. Elle appuya sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux sans sourire, se laissant simplement bercer par son odeur et le rythme de sa respiration.

Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre, et souhaitait juste maintenant profiter de ce moment. Ils étaient si rares depuis toutes ces années ! Tout perdait de son importance quand il osait la toucher. Même ce ciel, ce phénomène aussi merveilleux soit-il, ne comptait plus.

Il y avait juste eux, un silence apaisant et leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.

Jack sourit, en appuyant sa tête contre la sienne, et appréciant l'instant à sa juste valeur. Tant de choses se bousculaient en lui quand leurs corps entraient en contact… quand ils osaient si bien s'accorder en dehors des contingences militaires.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aimerait lui dire… tant aussi qu'il aimerait faire, depuis si longtemps.

Peut-être qu'elle les comprendrait, qu'elle saurait à quel point elle était spéciale pour lui, quand elle trouverait son petit quelque chose sur son bureau demain…

* * *

Sam pénétra rapidement dans son labo, étant plus qu'en retard pour leur débriefing de retour de mission. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas trompée de dossier sur le minerai…

… elle qui détestait être attendue…. Tout autant que voir le sourire crane du Général les rares moments où cela arrivait.

Elle se dépêcha alors un peu plus.

Sam fouilla frénétiquement une pile de dossiers posée à sa droite. Elle était persuadée de l'avoir posé dessus, mais elle s'arrêta net quand elle aperçut la petite figurine de la schtroumpfette, posant fièrement en plein milieu de son bureau.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Sam se mordit même la lèvre inférieure, en la fixant longuement sans oser la toucher du doigt, alors que son rythme cardiaque s'emballait.

Le temps venait de s'arrêter.

Qu'avait donc Jack derrière la tête ? Car ce jouet ne pouvait venir que de lui, leur conversation de la veille revenant dans sa mémoire.

Devait-elle vraiment comprendre quelque chose dans ce geste ? Dans ce cadeau ?

Son sourire illumina maintenant son visage.

Se pourrait-il que… ?

Sam sursauta à l'appel de son nom au travers des haut-parleurs… _mince,_ _le débriefing… _Elle remarqua alors son dossier près de la figurine, s'empara des deux et fila en refermant sa porte.

Son sourire ne la quittait plus, la chamade de son cœur non plus, alors qu'elle rejoignait « son » grand schtroumpf.

… « Son sexy de Grand schtroumpf ».

**FIN….**


End file.
